Aaron Cook
Aaron Lane Cook (born February 8, 1979, in Fort Campbell, Kentucky) is a right-handed Major League Baseball starting pitcher for the Colorado Rockies. He has played with the Rockies for his entire Major League career. Professional career Cook saw his 2004 season come to an abrupt end when it was discovered that he suffers from pulmonary embolism, or blood clots. During an August 7 start against the Cincinnati Reds, Cook complained of dizziness and shortness of breath. After he was taken to a local hospital, doctors discovered blood clots had formed in his right shoulder. On September 10, Cook underwent extensive surgery at a St. Louis hospital during which the first rib on his right side was removed to relieve compression on a major blood vein. He stayed on the disabled list until July 30, when he gave up seven runs and eleven hits in 4 1/3 innings of a 9-2 loss to the Philadelphia Phillies at Coors Field. His first 2005 victory came in an 11-2 victory over the Milwaukee Brewers on August 15 when he pitched six innings and gave up two runs and nine hits. In his final 12 starts of 2005, Cook went 7-1 with a 3.07 ERA. For this outstanding recovery from his very serious condition, he was awarded the 2005 Tony Conigliaro Award. On June 27, 2007, Cook allowed Craig Biggio's 3,000th hit in Minute Maid Park.Biggio reaches 3,000-hit milestone After the 2007 season, $4.5 million next year under an option the Rockies exercised and Cook signed a three-year contract extension worth a guaranteed $30 million and a team option for the 2012. 2008 As of July 3, 2008, Cook has compiled a career high 11 wins along with 5 losses and has a 3.38 ERA. He won six consecutive starts from April 13, 2008 to May 9, 2008.Yahoo Sports, Accessed 2008-07-03. He is one of only three Rockies pitchers to have won 11 games before the All Star break through 2009; the only others are Shawn Chacon (2003) and Jason Marquis (2009).http://www.google.com/hostednews/ap/article/ALeqM5i-N0FShyB-DFjiS1lIwsHoXk_-XgD995EPH00 On July 6, 2008, Cook was named an All-Star to the 2008 Major League Baseball All-Star Game. The All-Star selection was the first of his career.Cook, Holliday are All-Stars - The Denver PostHurdle has winning on his agenda : Rockies : The Rocky Mountain News He pitched three scoreless innings in the All-Star Game, and at one point pitched out of a no-out, bases loaded jam after two errors and an intentional walk, avoiding the loss.ESPN - National League All-Stars vs. American League All-Stars - Recap - July 15, 2008 Various broadcasters have stated that, had the National League won the game, he would have been named MVP of the All-Star Game that year. Cook finished the 2008 season with a career high 16 wins and 96 strikeouts. Personal Life Aaron Cook and his wife, Holly, have three children: stepdaughter Alexis and sons Elijah and Colton. References External links Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:Colorado Rockies players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Major League Baseball players from Kentucky Category:American Christians Category:National League All-Stars Category:2008 National League All-Stars Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Players